


Happy Anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, OiKuro Week, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, daisuga mention, ice cubes are lovely, oikuro week day 6, pwp i guess, suga is a tiny devil, this is my first time with smut and im a flustered mess over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'Surprise me', he says, 'do something nice', he says,” Kuroo rakes his fingers through his spastic hair, glaring down at his half eaten dessert that hasn't done it's job in cheering him up, “can't I just give him sex and put on a bow on it?!”</p><p>Suga's eyes slide carefully from the sugar tipped glass of lemonade to his lunch date, his lips twisting into a bashfully wry smile. “Technically, you could.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a tumblr prompt
> 
> Oikuro day 6: Romance/Restraint
> 
> I told myself: Self, if you wanna go far in life, you have to learn to write smut, not just read it.
> 
> So this is my first REAL attempt at writing smut. 
> 
> Somebody punch me I was so nervous to write this and I had to put my computer away about 83908804 times.

“Agh, he can be so _vague_ sometimes,” Kuroo groans, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. He hadn't planned to be _this_ stressed out at only ten in the morning, but with a boyfriend like Tooru you couldn't help these things.

“Why not get him something he's been eyeballing for a while?”

“That's just it, he buys everything he eyeballs,” Kuroo jams his fist onto the table, mumbling a sideways apology to the waitress he startled.

Sugawara glides his finger around the rim of his glass, smoothing the sugar crystals into a clump before tasting it. He grins at Kuroo, finding his frustration to be more amusing than anything. “So Oikawa's impulsive shopping trips are finally getting to you?”

“This isn't funny, Suga. What am I gonna do? He's been expecting a grand display of affection and I'm at a loss here,” Kuroo peeks at his phone for any messages. He's not waiting on anyone but Oikawa to send him another _'Hope you're prepared!'_ Text that rattles his bones and frazzles his thoughts.

One year. In exactly four days, Kuroo will have been together with Oikawa for one whole year. Most people did extremely extravagant things for the one year mark. Some people went on a destination vacation, some people were even bold enough to propose.

Kuroo wasn't exactly floating in cash. While he could have saved up for a trip somewhere, Oikawa wouldn't have been able to accept the gift—with his potential job promotion hanging over his head, he was locked down in Tokyo for a while. Kuroo also wasn't really up for making a grand show about their two year either. Plus, Oikawa wasn't that big on showy displays of affection that lacked every inkling of intimacy and promoted every ounce of embarrassment. Kuroo wasn't really the type of guy to leap in front of a crowd and put on a show either, so thank goodness for that.

There was a watch Oikawa had been staring at every time they went to the mall, but come to find out Oikawa had bought it with his latest paycheck. Kuroo growls and grumbles to himself. Oikawa's demands were just too much.

Kuroo has an idea of what to get for his boyfriend, but how to give it to him will be the real question.

“'Surprise me', he says, 'do something nice', he says,” Kuroo rakes his fingers through his spastic hair, glaring down at his half eaten dessert that hasn't done it's job in cheering him up, “can't I just give him sex and put on a bow on it?!”

Suga's eyes slide carefully from the sugar tipped glass of lemonade to his lunch date, his lips twisting into a bashfully wry smile. “Technically, you could.”

Kuroo lifts his brows in question. “I what?”

“Well, why not? He wants you to do something meaningful, right? Make it a nice evening, and bring him home for his ultimate present. Try something you've never tried before. Then again, you might want his consent...depending on what it is you do,” Suga mulls it over with himself.

The entire reality that Sugawara has just consented to Kuroo's idea of mind-blowing, animalistic sex sends Kuroo leaning so far back into his chair he almost tips it over.

“Don't look at me like that! It's not that strange, is it?”

“No, it really is,” Kuroo wrinkles his nose, a smile curling at the corners of his lips, “sorry Suga, but you're not exactly _tainted_ , y'know?”

Suga flushes a deep scarlet. He reminds himself constantly to keep his sex life completely out of Kuroo's ears or the words angel and pure would never be directed at him again. “ _Anyway,”_ He rolls his wrist, “I'm serious. You two have always been extremely intimate, right? So show him that way. Even wrap yourself in a bow if you want. But try something he's never had before. I'm sure you know by now what gets him going.”

Kuroo contemplates, the idea. He knows for sure that anniversary sex was implied in the undertones of Oikawa's vague request, especially since they both have an insatiable lust for one another. “Okay, okay, that's not bad,” he nods to himself, mentally going over various scenarios of what could happen.

“Hopefully you figure it all out. Let me know how it goes,” Suga asks, cleaning the last of the sugar crystals from his glass. When he finally looks up at Kuroo again, the dark haired man is smirking devilishly at him. “Wuh, stop that!” Suga growls. He definitely won't reveal a single thing about his private life to Kuroo, that's for damn sure.

* * *

 

“ _Well_ , dinner was amazing,” Oikawa twists at the doorknob, tumbling into the apartment with an unbalanced step. Kuroo loops an arm around Oikawa's waist, a smile in between his kiss to the brunet's temple. “I'm glad you enjoyed it,” He hums, shutting the door behind him. He flicks the lock shut with a swift motion, removing his arm from around Tooru as they shift against the wall just beside the entry way. Kuroo guides them into the kitchen, grabbing a glass with ice and filling it with water. He pulls his tie loose and untucks his dress shirt, Oikawa following suit.

“Y'know,” Oikawa murmurs as he rests against the kitchen counter. “You haven't touched me all day.”

“That's a lie,” Kuroo mumbles above his glass, pushing a chocolate lock from Tooru's forehead. “You know what I mean,” Oikawa growls, leaning forward, eyes dark and pressing. As much as they were intimate, it showed both in the bedroom and out. Kuroo was always touching somewhere on Oikawa that was a subtle hint for _The moment we get home I'm gonna do this._

But today hadn't been that way at all. From morning until now, the most Kuroo had done was press his lips to Oikawa's temple, and hold his hand. He was growing impatient. Actually he'd lost his patience at about noon, but Kuroo ignored every single hint he dropped at trying to snag some sort of affection out of him.

Kuroo crunches down on an ice cube between his teeth, his eyes resting on the shadow of Oikawa's throat. “You want me to touch you?”

Oikawa snorts, “Isn't that obvious?”

Kuroo sets his glass down, smirk almost predatory as he walks forward, pinning Oikawa against the counter. “All you had to do was ask.”

“I've been _asking_ for hours. Did you want specifics?” Oikawa smirks back, fingers responsively trailing along Kuroo's bicep. “I'm not shy with words, remember?”

“Oh, I'm aware.”

“You said you had something special planned for tonight?” Oikawa asks, eyes glistening with a lust that settled into Kuroo's nerves. Kuroo nods, hands settling on Oikawa's hips and butterfly kisses dancing across his neck. Oikawa sighs with content, eyes rolling up to the ceiling. Finally, something more than the nervous, high school boy peck on the cheek.

“Oh, trust me,” Kuroo whispers darkly into Oikawa's ear. The hidden _gift_ that has Oikawa stumped makes him slightly eager, and with Kuroo's velvety voice melting away at the tension in his shoulders, he knows this has to be good. He winces, his nerves coming to life as Kuroo licks and nibbles along his ear, whispering sweet nothings and trailing his hands along Oikawa's dress shirt. He pops the buttons one by one, holding each syllable for each button. Kuroo pins between himself and the counter, teeth capturing a perfect spot to leave a love bite and hips grinding with slow, teasing movements.

Oikawa's breath catches in his throat, his half hard erection stiffening even further beneath dark slacks. His hands grip the granite behind him, eyes fighting to stay open and his head struggling not to fall backwards. “Ngh, hey,” Oikawa goes to ask what he's up to, but Kuroo molds his lips against Tooru's, silencing him and pressing cold hands against bare skin. “Ah!” Oikawa jumps, ice cold fingers gingerly dancing their way up his torso and grazing over rosy pink nipples.

“ _Tetsurou_ ,” Oikawa sighs, not in any sort of rush, but more out of delight that Kuroo's being so gentle with him. It's not as common that Kuroo takes his time, especially if he's in the mood and it's been a while. Patience goes out the window.

Kuroo continues grinding against his lover, moving his lips over Oikawa's in a slow kiss that earns a soft mewl from the brunet. “Hey, close your eyes,” Kuroo demands, and Oikawa complies without question. His body stiffens when he feels Kuroo pull taught on his tie around Oikawa's eyes. “Oh?” One of Oikawa's pearly white smiles flashes at Kuroo as he touches the deep red satin resting over his eyelids.

“Quiet,” Kuroo murmurs.

Oikawa's muscles tense when he hears the tinkling of ice against glass. His stomach flips over when cold lips place themselves over one of his peaked beads. His breath escapes him, the icy touch swirling around his skin mixed with the wet warmth of Kuroo's tongue sending fire into his low abdomen.

His breath is erratic, hands clawing into Kuroo's shirt when he feels a tug on his belt loop. Kuroo only responds by switching to the other pink bud, his hands working down the fly of Oikawa's pants and shimmying them from his hips.

Oikawa moves to pull his shirt from his body completely, but Kuroo coolly places Oikawa's hands back onto the cold countertop. “Stay still, babe.”

There's that tinkling of glass again, but Oikawa can't think straight with Kuroo's hand wrapped about his cock, stroking slow and teasing, his thumb smearing precum over the head. “Tetsu _, please_ ,” Oikawa whimpers, shifting his hips upward into Kuroo's hand, his fingers twitching against the counter as he tries not to move them.

Kuroo pulls away from teasing Oikawa's chest, a hand smoothing across hip bones before a trail of kisses begins at Oikawa's mouth and finds its way south of the brunet's torso. _Yes, finally,_ Oikawa flashes a smile, gliding his tongue across his lips in anticipation.

Kuroo presses a kiss to his cock head, before dragging a long, wet stripe from base to tip. Oikawa drops his had forward, one hand finding it's way into Kuroo's hair. “Ngh, _babe_ ,” He groans, begging for the attention he needs. No, the attention he deserves.

Kuroo has every intention to give him what he's asking for.

Oikawa doesn't hear the tinkling of the glass this time, he's too busy trying to get himself off between Kuroo's fingers. But when cool lips sink around his cock and even colder walls brush his length, it sends him reeling. The touch makes every nerve in his body twitch, a staccato of gasps and pants tumbling from his mouth in desperation. “ _Fuck_ , Tetsu, _Gods yeah,”_ his head rolls backwards, hands tugging at Kuroo's hair and eliciting a moan from below. The vibration sends a wave of pleasure coiling through his body, unravelling him right here in this kitchen under dim lights and rumpled clothes.

Every slurp and pop noise becomes louder in Tooru's ears as he loses in the battle to ram his hips forward. Kuroo holds him tight against the counter, fingers digging bruises into Oikawa's hips.

The ice cube has long melted by now, but the sensation of ice and fire doesn't leave Oikawa's nerves, and Kuroo's mouth bobs faster.

“I'm close, Tetsu, gods I'm close _I'msoclose,”_ Tooru pleads.

He chokes on a strangled moan when he feels the back of Kuroo's throat, his nose nestling into a small bed of curls against warm skin. “ _Argh!_ ” Oikawa hisses. Kuroo again sinks his mouth down over Oikawa completely and that's all it takes. Oikawa's hips spasm and jerk beneath Kuroo's grip, his hands tangled into Kuroo's hair pull hard, a howl of pleasure ripples through him and skyward to the fluorescent lights and bounces throughout the apartment.

Kuroo pulls back, using his sleeve to wipe off anything that spilled over from his lips. He takes a peek at his adorably disheveled Oikawa, seeing him slump against the counter, his lips swollen and cheeks blooming with scarlet, fresh love bites slowly making themselves more apparent along his neck and chest, his cock twitching in afterthought pleasure. He visibly shudders, his thighs shaking and quivering, his mouth agape in wonder of this icy hot blowjob he'd just received.

His whimper is almost melodic when Kuroo's ministrations teasingly continue, with his skyrocketed sensitivity making every nerve ending in his body send limbs into overdrive. He can't control his twitching fingers, his body slumping over to put his arms around Kuroo. “ _Tetsu, please—ohmygod,”_

He shifts, begging for Kuroo to let him go by weakly clawing at the fabric of his shirt. Kuroo pushes him from his knees, bringing Oikawa up from his slumped over position. His hands fall from Kuroo's hair and rest on his chest, his breathing fighting hard to return to normal, his body still slightly shivering.

“So, how was that,” he rubs his nose against Oikawa's as he thumbs apologetic circles into the brunet's hips. “I didn't mean to grip so hard, but you really can't stay still,” Kuroo chuckles, peppering kisses on Oikawa's cheeks. They stay like that for a while, letting Oikawa regain control of his body and mind.

“Ice...ice cube. Who gave you that idea...?”

“Mmh, it's a secret. Come on,” Kuroo pulls Oikawa towards the bedroom, careful not to let him run into anything.

“Can I take this off now? I wanna see you,” Oikawa whines, but Kuroo just holds Oikawa's hands away from his blindfold. “No way, not until I pull it off, okay?”

Kuroo presses an apology kiss against Oikawa's lips, before he kicks the door shut with a loud bang.

Oikawa chews on his lower lip in anticipation of what could possibly happen next. His stamina is definitely good enough to last long into the night, but the anxiety of not being able to see Kuroo touch him, kiss him, plunder him makes the fire in his gut reawaken. Kuroo looms over the brunet, resting his sit bones on Oikawa's hips and delving into the crook of his neck. Oikawa idly notices that his pants have somehow been pulled off of his ankles. So have Kuroo's.

“Hey, you know I love you, right?” Kuroo pauses for a beat.

“Of course I do, Tetsu-chan, just what are you planning to do to me?” Oikawa shakes with laughter, but it ebbs out just as fast when warm hands slide along his arms, lacing into his fingers for a moment. The kiss is hesitant, and Kuroo mumbles something unintelligible into Tooru's mouth before he discards his shirt to the floor.

“Tetsu?” Oikawa asks, the silence and lack of touch having gone on for too long. By now, Kuroo would have had Oikawa buried into a pillow to muffle his noisy moans.

“Hey, when I say you can, take off the blindfold,” Kuroo says, his voice sounding more distant than it was before. Oikawa shifts his weight by the door, hearing a rustle and a faint clink noise.

“Okay,” Kuroo finally says, and Oikawa reaches up, folding the blindfold above his eyes.

If it wasn't for the fact that there was a wall behind him, Tooru might have just fallen over. He steps against the wall in surprise, jaw slacked open and eyes wide, running over every part of his gift. Kuroo is waiting at the edge of the bed, eyes glued to Oikawa with a challenging taunt twisted in his lips and his hands folded together loosely between satin ties. “Happy anniversary,” he mumbles.

“What are you...”

“You wanted to take the reins for once, right?” Kuroo holds out his wrists, urging Oikawa to come forward. “I'm all yours.”

Oikawa's heart flutters. Kuroo has always been tense about giving up control in the bedroom, and it's the one thing Oikawa has been constantly craving since they got together. The brunet exhales, a smile pulling wide across his pearly whites. “Babe...” He breathes, pressing his lips over Kuroo's in a searing kiss.

Kuroo feels his breath leave him as he falls back against the bed, talented hands smoothing up his arms and securing the ties to the rails of the headboard. “You don't waste any time,” Kuroo hiccups, his jaw falling open when the blindfold moves around his eyes.

“You're finally letting me do you, I can't let a second go to waste. But believe me, Tetsu, we're going to use every last moment,” Oikawa's voice drips with primal intention, the words sending tremors through Kuroo's body.

“Promise me you'll be nice,” Kuroo pouts.

He hears the rustling of fabric and the zipper of his slacks coming undone. A voice, low and hot, melts against the sweet spot on his neck. “Tetsurou, I promise you I'm going to _thoroughly_ fuck your brains out.”

* * *

 

“So? How did it go?” Suga asks, his fork stabbing into the coconut chocolate cake on his plate.

Kuroo leans forward, hissing when his spine whines and creaks with rejection of his movement. “He's happy,” Kuroo sighs with a smile, thumbing the rim of his Bloody Mary. “So I am, too.”

“You're sore as hell aren't you?” Suga flashes a smirk, and Kuroo sends him a puzzled look. “This devilish side of you is so weird, Suga. And yes, yes I am sore as hell. Thank fuck I didn't have work today,” Kuroo groans, grinding his knuckles into his lower back. Oikawa promised him a massage when he got home today, and Kuroo is so looking forward to it.

“You know, when I said spice things up I meant, like...” Suga trails off when Kuroo waits with an impish smile resting on his hand. “You know what, I'm not helping you anymore.”

“Suga-chan, you never told me you were so kinky.”

“Shut. Up,” Suga hisses. He looks away from Kuroo when his phone goes off for what's like the twentieth time. His eyes widen slightly at the screen, before he glances up at Kuroo. “You must have really made him happy, he won't stop telling Daichi about it,” Suga chuckles, flashing his phone towards Kuroo.

It's a screenshot of how many text messages Daichi has received from Oikawa _bragging_ about the wonderful night he just had. Kuroo bites the inside of his cheek; he finds it hilarious, but there's also a little pocket of embarrassment there too. He's not used to be dominated in bed, and he'll probably never admit to anyone outside of Oikawa and Suga, but it was _other-worldly_. And although every bone in his body is telling him he should rest, he's looking forward to round two for tonight.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it /)/////(\ comments and kudos are appreciated! Please I tried so hard with this and spent a week on trying not to explode from embarrassment.
> 
> Reach me on my tumblr [Tumblr](http://fukuchan.god.jp) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/manamiin_)!


End file.
